


Отвращение со вкусом Юдзу

by LuciFire_blet



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Light Masochism, Light Petting, M/M, Memory Loss, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciFire_blet/pseuds/LuciFire_blet
Summary: Какаши не мог вспомнить, когда конкретно его стало подташнивать от сладкого. Ведь раньше он просто обожал леденцы со вкусом Юдзу.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Какаши дёрнулся всем телом — рядом с ухом до неприятного тонко просвистело остриё чужого куная. Мгновение и ещё один громыхнул, но уже ближе. По некогда белой маске прошлась лёгкая вибрация. Опасно.

— А ну стой, всё равно догоним! — каркающий смех заставил скрипнуть зубами.

Голоса звучали совсем близко, но обернуться означало бы сбавить итак оставляющую желать лучшего скорость. Останавливаться было нельзя, но и бездумный бег не имел никакого смысла — они находились слишком далеко от границы со страной Огня, а всё сокомандники Какаши или уже самоуничтожились, или были взяты в плен. Во всяком случае, он рассчитывал на первое. В более хороший исход верилось с огромным трудом.

Вероятно, лишь поэтому Какаши продолжал бежать, с уже с заметным усилием перескакивая с ветки на ветку. Его печать самоуничтожения выпала где-то на ходу, во время самой первой стычки с ниндзя Скрытого Тумана. Чакры оставалось максимум на парочку совсем слабеньких ниндюзцу, или, быть может, на одно неплохое райкири. Физических и моральных сил оставалось и того меньше. И только левый глаз жёг яростным осознанием того, что останавливаться нельзя.

Он тянул время до неизбежного. Его гнали словно оленя, скорее для забавы нежели из необходимости — не догнать его в таком состоянии мог разве что совсем калека. Кунаи и сюрикены, словно лениво, то и дело свистели над ухом, как надоедливые мошки, но, судя по траекториям, вовсе и не собирались ранить или хоть как-то достать. И ему это что-то до боли за грудиной напоминало. Но в этот раз некого было больше терять. Разве только остатки самого себя: потрескавшуюся от ударов маску лисы, да серый жилет, который последнее время всё больше натирал в области плеч. За всё остальное в своем существе он, ей богу, не отдал бы ни гроша. Разве что только за…

В памяти всплыли отчёты о смерти… Какаши мотнул головой, сбившаяся под маску челка так и лезла в глаза. Об убийстве. Об убийстве супруги главы клана Хьюга. Ходили слухи, что её бьякуган так и осел в глазнице какого-то АНБУ из Скрытого Тумана. Не хотелось думать, что эта дикая идея пришла ему в голову после знакомства со слухами о Копирующем — только вины ещё и за это не хватало Какаши для полной коллекции незамоленных грехов.

В любом случае свой шаринган он отдавать не собирался.

_Свой._

Он не собирался отдавать шаринган Обито.

В принципе Какаши всегда был в меру эгоистом и определенно не собирался делиться ни с кем своим подарком. Подарком на его становление джонином. Подарком от героя деревни Скрытого Листа. Подарком, которого он бы предпочёл никогда не получать, но раз уж получил, то и оставлять его кому-либо ещё был не намерен. Одного удара куная хватит, чтобы вновь свести ценность Какаши лишь к лисьей маске, да серому жилету. И смелости уж на такую ерунду у него точно хватит. Но надежда добраться до реки, бурлящей еще в пяти минутах бега отсюда, всё же не покидала его.

Хатаке не боялся смерти. После гибели Минато-сенсея и Кушины он вообще больше ничего не боялся. Ни за кого не боялся. Ему больше нечем было дорожить. У него не осталось ничего кроме засевших в его глазу ошметков памяти о пылающей дружбе, продлившейся от силы час, если не меньше.

Но он даже в какой-то степени гордился собой, что вот уже несколько лет благополучно выделывал из этого часа всевозможные миражи. Ему нравилось представлять Обито. Как продолжилась их часовая дружба, как они стали командой, как Рин наконец ответила ему взаимностью, как этот сорванец все же стал первым Учихой, высеченным на скале Хокаге. Ему нравилось думать, что мечты друга сбылись. Сердце Хатаке от этих мыслей гулко трепетало.

Ему вообще нравилось играть с подобными воздушными замками. Игра «А если бы?..» не так часто как вымышленное будущее, но всё же тоже нередко занимала его мысли. Сценарий «А если бы мать, следуя предостережению врачей, отказалась бы от идеи беременности?» был самым любимым. В ходе этого сценария все дорогие ему люди всегда оставались живы, а потом даже становились счастливы. Конечно же, за отсутствием Какаши в их жизни.

Не к месту затуманенную размышлениям голову опалило каким-то предчувствием, ниндзя метнулся в сторону, и в то же мгновение на месте, где только что стояла его нога, раздался хлопок — волна жара от небольшого куная со взрывной печатью толкнула в плечо и ухо, заставляя оглушенного Какаши оступиться. Ветка под ногой хрустнула и, оттолкнувшись от ствола, Хатаке спрыгнул на землю, тут же оказываясь в окружении. Лишь на одном из них была маска АНБУ, остальные же, судя по шальным несдержанным улыбкам, были джонинами или, быть может, даже генинами. Будь здесь только эта четверка — проблем бы не возникло.

— Так-так-так, а вот и наш последний крысёныш, — премерзкий каркающий смех вновь заставил Какаши передернуть плечами. Было что-то гнусное в этом влажном, воспалённом хохоте. Словно он принадлежал мертвецу, или как минимум какому-то больному человеку — до чёртиков захотелось самому откашляться и сплюнуть накопившуюся во рту горечь. — Уже устал бегать? А то у нас тут спор разгорелся…

АНБУ Тумана едва заметно шевельнулся, когда говоривший мужчина, осклабившись, шагнул на Какаши, но действий никаких не предпринял, очевидно изучая или ожидая, когда противник сделает первый ход. Похоже, его тоже мало волновало его вынужденное сопровождение. Хатаке это было только на руку, он лишь сейчас заметил, как тяжело дышит и как потряхивает от долгого боя руки — он бежал, сражался и вновь бежал без сна уже около суток, и это был не первый встреченный им отряд. И он надеялся, что для него не последний. Хотя… В равной степени было и плевать.

— Такой хилый АНБУ Листа, и волосы седые — мой друг думает, ты какой-то дед, которого отправили дожить последний день с честью, — мужчина бесстрашно сделал еще один шаг в сторону Какаши и, довольно прищурившись, еще шире растянул губы в оскале. — А я думаю, ты девка! Задница у тебя не стариковская, а!

Рокочущий смех прокатился по небольшому полю. Хатаке старался не шевелиться, внимательно следя за АНБУ, стоявшим лишь немного поодаль от хохочущей четверки. Тот же в ответ следил за ним. Он всё понимал. Но главным вопросом было не понимание, а то, знает ли ниндзя, кто перед ним конкретно. Слухи о Копирующем всё больше и больше начинали мешать в миссиях.

— Сейчас и проверим, лучше бы тебе, конечно, оказаться с симпатичным личиком, — мужчины переглянулись между собой, и от этих взглядов Какаши неприязненно поморщился. — Тогда успеешь повеселиться, перед тем как мы выпустим тебе кишки!

— Высоковат для девушки, не находите? — наконец подавший голос, АНБУ сложил руки на груди и отступил в тень, приваливаясь спиной к дереву. Похоже, он не собирался вмешиваться, это давало Хатаке куда больший шанс.

— Тц, заткнись, это наша добыча, — мужчина яростно сверкнул глазами в сторону, тут же вновь закашлявшись и наконец сплюнув на траву. — Пусть и не девка — главное, не старикашка.

Будто взбудораженный и подгоняемый чужим комментарием, ниндзя Тумана оскалился и опять уверенно шагнул в сторону Какаши, на этот раз и сокомандники последовали его примеру. В руках мужчин блеснуло оружие. Воздух на мгновение сгустился, тело Хатаке болезненно напряглось.

Тц. Не настолько он был слаб.

Через двадцать три секунды четыре пары стеклянных глаз уставились в небо, а Какаши перевел взгляд на место, где несколько мгновений назад стоял АНБУ Тумана. Конечно же его там не было. Это уже вселяло большее беспокойство, чем четыре слабака с перекошенными от возбужденных улыбок лицами.

По загривку пробежал какой-то неприятный холодок. Это было чувство прямого, злого, переполненного яростью взгляда в спину. Будто что-то громадное, первобытное, хтоническое стояло прямо за спиной Какаши, наблюдая, выжидая. Осознание того, что сегодня Хатаке из этого леса не вернется, прокатилось между лопаток вместе с ледяной каплей пота. Возможно, его глупое имя даже высекут рядом с именами друга и сенсея на Мемориальном Камне. Но он сильно в этом сомневался. Вокруг их имен уже были ровные, словно прутья решетки, строчки других имён. Рядом уже не получится.

Рядом можно было, когда Обито лежал под камнем. А сейчас для Какаши оставалось лишь одно место — рядом с отцом. На самом отшибе, в тени деревьев и злых мнений людей, куда никто никогда не придет и не скажет доброго слова, где ни единый лучик солнца лишний раз не побеспокоит.

Дрожь собственных ног заставила покачнуться и сгорбиться. Оплетка рукояти куная, казалось, навсегда отпечаталась на ладони, даже через ткань перчатки. Ему хотелось обернуться, посмотреть на то, что тяжелым грузом давит своим присутствием на перекошенные от усталости плечи. Но каждый раз, когда Какаши собирался на счет «три» обернуться — что-то внутри до боли хрустело и заставляло сбиться со счёта. Запоздало в голову пришла мысль, что вполне вероятно, он просто-напросто находился под действием какого-то гендзюцу, а АНБУ Тумана всё это время прятался неподалёку. Обладателя шарингана поймали в гендзюцу…

— Развей..! — Какаши сложил печать, но и договорить не успел, как боковое зрение выловило какое-то размытое пятно. В следующее мгновение воздух из лёгких вышибло мощным пинком в живот.

Только закашлялся, ещё один удар, казалось, еще сильнее первого пришелся прямо по маске. В ушах зазвенело, и Какаши с трудом мог догадаться от чего именно — от оглушающей боли или от звука, с которым на части разлетелась несчастная лисья морда. Тело, не слушаясь, покачнулось, словно следуя за ударом, и Хатаке лишь неловко взмахнул рукой в воздухе, спиной прикладываясь о стоявшее в паре метров за ним дерево.

— И это тот самый Копирующий, о котором все болтают?.. — в голосе АНБУ послышалась жёсткая усмешка, и он, сухо посмеиваясь, развел руки в стороны, словно вопрос был адресован кому-то определенному. — Нас инструктировали держаться от тебя подальше, но похоже…

Какаши с третьего раза наконец смог втянуть в саднящую болью грудь небольшую порцию воздуха, и в ту же секунду покачнулся и сполз по стволу на колени. Закашлялся. Дрожащими пальцами зарылся в траву рядом с собой. Сейчас было бы самое время… Но оружия рядом не обнаружилось.

— Но похоже, ты просто мальчишка, — ниндзя Тумана наклонился к земле, и в его руке перед начинающим проясняться взглядом Хатаке сверкнула острая грань собственного куная. Он играючи подкинул его в воздухе и тут же словил за самый кончик. — Сколько тебе? Шестнадцать-семнадцать?

Какаши тяжело сглотнул вязкую слюну, скопившуюся во рту. Дышать было всё так же нелегко, но всё же свободней, чем когда на его плечи давило эфемерное присутствие чего-то ужасного. Подумалось, что такое же чувство, наверное, вызывало у Минато-сенсея присутствие Бога Смерти за его спиной во время ритуала запечатывания. Пугающее гендзюцу. От него в левом глазу словно разливалась какая-то теплота, а всю левую часть головы смаривало в приветливом жаре. Возможно, это была борьба шарингана — но в любом случае, остальное тело словно иглами прошибал холод какого-то панического страха.

АНБУ ещё раз подбросил кунай в воздух и на этот раз словил уже за лезвие, пробуя его на баланс. Сквозь маску не прочесть эмоций, но было понятно — разглядывает Какаши. То ли не решается действовать, то ли наоборот уже не видит в привалившемся к дереву юноше никакой угрозы. Хотелось бы верить в первое, но Хатаке сам уже больше настроен на второе. Руку легонько покалывает от чакры, готовой последний раз, во всяком случае на ближайшее время, взорваться искрами молний. Если он промахнется — точно не сможет выбраться отсюда. Но он может ударить по себе — так будет менее эгоистично.

— Моему сыну на следующей неделе исполняется пятнадцать, — ниндзя Тумана вновь подбросил кунай Какаши в воздух. Поймал за рукоять, сделал шаг вперед, острием указывая прямо на шаринган. — Пока шел за тобой по следу, думал это будет хорошим подарком. Но сейчас понимаю, что этот глаз вряд ли стоил всех тех пугающих рассказов.

Воздух вновь сгустился. Опять это чувство. Левый висок обдало жаром, словно какое-то чудовище дыхнуло ему прямо в лицо. Картинка, обычно особенно чёткая, какую не видит обычный глаз, смазалась. В животе запорхало, а лезвие в десятке сантиметров от его лица словно перестало существовать — на мгновение он увидел самого себя. Жалкого, израненного, с обожженными руками, стоящего на коленях перед противником.

Какаши заторможено моргнул и повернул голову влево.

Глаз изнутри пронзило горячей болью.

— Хотя, быть может, это просто твой шаринган такой _никчёмный_ , говорят ты вырвал его у…

Тихий звон заставил Хатаке вздрогнуть. Ему нужно было что-то делать, но электрические заряды отказывались пощипывать похолодевшую кожу рук. Он не мог сконцентрироваться. Голову, еще секунду назад относительно ясную, наполнил удушающая дымка. Его не так сильно ударили, и он не встречался взглядом с ниндзя Тумана, отчего же за грудиной так нестерпимо зудело от нехватки воздуха, а в голове с основной реальностью перемигивали какие-то странные образы…

— Хороший у него шаринган, — шепот, злой, наполненный какой-то глухой яростью — Какаши буквально на языке его чувствовал — рыком прокатился по в мгновение лишившейся других звуков поляне. О нет-нет, тот переполнивший его страх не был гендзюцу. У _этого страха_ был голос. У него было тело.

— К-кто… — изо рта АНБУ вырвался протяжный хрип. Его белые от натуги пальцы, мгновение назад выпустившие из своей хватки кунай, бессильно сжали цепь ровной черной полосой пересекавшей шею пополам.

Глаза Какаши впитывали каждую мелочь происходящего: сильные руки в черных перчатках, с усилием затягивающие петлю на шее вырывающегося ниндзя; мерно и глубоко вздымающаяся грудь — словно не было ни толики усилий в том, что _страх_ перед ним капля за каплей выдавливает из человека жизнь.

Громкий хруст. Влажный, переводящий сухие хрипы в тихое бульканье. Хатаке не отводит взгляда ни на секунду, только лишь шумно сглатывает, полагая, что от облегчения. Этому человеку стоило купить подарок своему сыну перед тем как отправляться на эту миссию.

Цепь вновь негромко звякнула словно сломанный колокольчик, покорно опускаясь вслед за повисшим на ней побагровевшим от последних секунд борьбы телом. Теперь, когда _страх_ просто возвышался над Какаши, смотря глаза в глаза, насколько это позволяла белая, покрытая черными полосами маска, шаринган перестал свербить тупой болью, а в груди начало трепетать. От нетерпения, от жадного любопытства, от давно забытого чувства испуга. Что-то внутри него щелкало раз за разом, словно какое-то понимание пыталось выбраться наружу, но Хатаке всё равно не спешил принять его. Хотя голова, кажется, прояснилась как никогда прежде.

— Кто ты такой?.. — с усилием Какаши сморгнул, больше всего на свете опасаясь, что наваждение спадет, стоит только векам на мгновение сомкнуться. Но человек перед ним не исчез. Наоборот, словно выйдя из оцепенения, шевельнулся, поднимая взгляд с мертвого тела у его ног на Хатаке. В прорези маски сверкнуло кроваво-красным.

— Кто я такой? — голос, отчего-то хриплый, словно после долгого забега или тяжелой болезни, показался насмешливым. Длинные пальцы, минуту назад отнявшие жизнь, будто ласкающе скользнули по гладкой поверхности деревянной маски. — Быстро же ты забываешь товарищей, Какаши Хатаке, — маска под натиском пальцев съехала в сторону. В голову ударило отвращением во взгляде напротив, к горлу подкатила дурнота. — Или мне называть тебя Копирующий? Или Другоубийца?.. Скрываешься за новыми именами, как за своей идиотской маской, так на тебя похоже.

О-о, у _страха_ Какаши было и имя. Имя, которое шептал он сам себе, каждую ночь, когда его голову на части разрывали кошмары. Имя, чьи кандзи, высеченные на черном мраморе, настолько въелись в подкорку, что не оставляли юношу ни на секунду. Имя, по которому он никогда больше не смог бы обратиться.

_— Обито…_


	2. Chapter 2

Губы Учихи скривились в гримасе неприязни — в купе со шрамами, расчертившими половину его лица, это выглядело особенно пугающе. Какаши вздрогнул, и тело его словно подкинуло, он попытался вскочить на ноги, но то ли от усталости, то ли от болезненного смятения лишь только привстал — снова рухнул на землю, спиной ударяясь о ствол дерева позади.

— Кто ты такой?! — дрожь в голосе Хатаке выдавала его с головой.

Это не мог быть Обито. Только если сам Какаши не умер несколько минут назад, и сейчас они не стояли на поляне другого, уже загробного мира. Испуг волнами расходился по телу, а мысли судорожно метались в голове, в попытке понять, что за человек стоит перед ним. Иллюзия, обман? В его воображении взрослый Обито выглядел иначе, но в целом черты лица, не изуродованные шрамами, оставались до боли знакомыми, а горящий красным шаринган будто бы резонировал с шаринганом напротив.

Человек лишь усмехнулся на выкрик Какаши и, прикрыв глаза, легонько покачал головой, словно услышал какую-то незатейливую шутку. Когда он вновь взглянул в глаза бывшего сокомандника, вместо красного шарингана уже была темная, практически сливающаяся с чернотой зрачка радужка.

Хатаке шумно выдохнул, а руки сами собой сжались на траве, словно он боялся упасть в любую секунду. Когда шаринган напротив исчез, он на автомате прикрыл и свой, и в то же мгновение какое-то мучительно-болезненное возбуждение внутри лопнуло, словно леска, отпуская натянутые точно струны нервы. Какаши вновь попытался встать на ноги. Ухватившись за дерево, оттолкнулся от земли и уже принял было шаткое, но всё же вертикальное положение, как фигура перед ним шевельнулась, приближаясь. Ниндзя инстинктивно выставил руку вперед, но это не спасло его от грубого толчка в грудь, заставившего ссутулившееся тело повалиться обратно в траву.

Хатаке зашипел от прокатившейся по позвоночнику боли.

— Убожество, — лишь хмыкнув, вновь скривился Обито. Но тут же, будто передумав, наклонился к Какаши, подхватывая его за локоть и резко вздергивая вверх. — Сиди на коленях, тебе очень идёт. Только какого-нибудь могильного камня не хватает, но можешь поскорбеть над этими _героями_.

Хатаке дернулся как от удара и запоздало попытался ухватить удерживающую его руку, но его лишь с силой мотнули из стороны в сторону, словно тряпичную куклу.

— Как ты выжил? — слова сорвались с языка прежде, чем Какаши успел захлопнуть рот. Чужая, ледяная даже сквозь перчатку рука продолжала до боли сжимать чуть выше локтя, не позволяя ни встать, ни отстраниться. Он чувствовал боль и это злило больше всего. Мертвые не чувствуют боли. Какаши знал это как никто другой, он сам еще недавно был словно не жив. — Ты не можешь быть…

Хатаке осекся. К горлу подкатила тупая, неоправданная злоба — она словно пыталась вытеснить оцепенение, навеянное то ли шоком, то ли отсутствием сил. Он снова извернулся, вцепляясь пальцами в чужое запястье.

Пустой взгляд впился в его лицо, и тут же слишком сильно для простого шлепка, по ладони прошелся скользящий удар.

— Прекрати дергаться, пока я не сломал тебе руку, — словно пропустив вопрос мимо ушей, как бы невзначай бросил Обито. — Покажи хоть немного своего хваленого достоинства джонина.

— Кто ты и что тебе нужно? — оставляя попытку вырваться, сквозь зубы просипел Какаши. Его мало интересовали ответы на заданные вопросы, он будто бы уже и сам наперед их знал. Перед глазами словно кадры сменялись воспоминания, вымораживающие душу картинки из прошлого. Лицо напротив, такое до омерзения чужое и такое до боли знакомое, заставляло злость импульсами биться за ребрами. Если это была чья-то иллюзия — для Хатаке она была слишком жестокой. Но больше всего он боялся, что она таковой вовсе и не окажется.

Неожиданно хватка на плече ослабла, но прежде чем, оставшийся без опоры, Какаши успел накрениться — чужие пальцы скользнули в светлые волосы, сжимая в кулак упавшую на лоб челку. Грубо дернул на себя и наклонился к самому лицу, наконец позволяя Хатаке почувствовать, как все шитые белыми нитками надежды расходятся по швам. От _этого_ Обито даже пахло так же. Разве что только какая-то примесь затхлости, словно его одежда была вывалена в пыли, примешивалась к хорошо знакомому пряному запаху.

— А ты сам как думаешь? — тихий вибрирующий шепот заставил Какаши прикрыть глаз. Он не справлялся с прожигающим его пристальным взглядом.

— Нет… Ты не он. Мой друг мёртв.

Хатаке зажмурился и, сжав зубы посильнее, дернулся в сторону, надеясь, что удастся вырваться пусть, быть может, и ценой нескольких прядей. Но в итоге получилось только лишь на пару сантиметров отпрянуть от чужого лица, как за волосы вновь дернули, впечатывая переносицей в мгновение заботливо подставленное колено. Вокруг заплясали искры, зашипев и даже не пытаясь сдержать рефлекторно брызнувшие из глаз слезы, Какаши выскользнул из разжавшихся пальцев, зажимая ладонью место удара.

— Друг? Не смеши, — Обито закатил глаза, выпрямляясь и отворачиваясь от бывшего товарища. Юноша окинул взглядом поляну. То тут, то там на светящейся солнцем зелени можно было разглядеть красные полосы, оставленные сражением Какаши. Слишком грязно даже для обычного джонина, что уж говорить об АНБУ, ещё и находящегося под колпаком Данзо. Взгляд зацепился за торчащий из кармана одного из трупов и поблескивающий на свету кусочек чего-то. — Если ты считал меня своим другом всё это время, лучше бы позаботился о моём подарке вместо того, чтобы так легко отдавать его ниндзя Тумана… Как и Рин.

Губы Учихи растянулись в злой усмешке — зубы пыхтящего у него за спиной Хатаке звонко скрипнули. Нынешний Какаши нравился ему гораздо больше, чем когда тот был ребенком. Спектр его эмоций очевидно расширился, после того, как его окутал непроглядный туман из смертей всех тех, кого он терпел с меньшим неудовольствием, чем остальных. Конечно, наверняка, этот спектр не радовал самого Какаши, но Обито это мало волновало — он испытывал некую степень морального насыщения, временами наблюдая за тем, как Хатаке каждый раз разбивает колени, бессильно падая на четвереньки перед Мемориалом.

Словно это могло хоть как-то искупить его вину. Смешно. Но признаться честно, не делай этого Какаши, садистскому терпению Обито пришел бы конец гораздо раньше чем год назад… Ему нравилось раз за разом впитывать в себя страх Хатаке. Раз за разом кормить какое-то чудовище внутри себя новыми оттенками отчаяния бывшего товарища.

— Ого, — Учиха наклонился над распластавшимся на земле мужчиной, который еще совсем недавно беззастенчиво влажным взглядом в своих мыслях уже лапал перетянутое бинтом и лентой кобуры бедро Какаши. Блестяшка, торчавшая самым краешком из его кармана, оказалась ничем иным как небольшим леденцом на палочке в виде круглой дольки юдзу. Бабушки часто угощали его в детстве похожими. Он задумался и по его телу, по обыкновению мало что чувствующему, прошла приятная дрожь. — Тебе же нравятся такие, да?

Обито махнул леденцом в воздухе, не оборачиваясь. Какаши всё равно смотрит, он знал. Так происходило всегда, ему даже не нужно было применять гендзюцу, чтобы _каждую_ их встречу Хатаке застывал словно кролик перед удавом, погруженный в пучину своих скорбных воспоминаний.

— Обито…

На Какаши было болезненно-приятно смотреть: на переносице ещё горел красным след от удара, подрагивающие руки упирались в землю, словно в любую секунду он был готов рухнуть навзничь, а глаза, слегка прикрытые то ли от усталости, то ли под тяжестью влажных от невысохших слезинок ресниц, глядели томно, хотя обманывай Учиха себя чуть меньше легко бы разглядел во взгляде обиду или даже изможденный гнев. Обито был близок к исступлению от вида Хатаке — и это больше всего ему нравилось в этих неразумных встречах. Хотя, судя по покалывающим кончикам пальцев, эта встреча грозила стать самой неразумной из всех.

Он развернулся на каблуках, в несколько шагов преодолевая путь обратно до Какаши, и зубами сорвал с леденца шуршащую обертку. Язык невзначай задел самый краешек желтой конфеты, а Хатаке сидел на коленях и кажется даже не дышал. Лишь смотрел. Смотрел, смотрел, смотрел. Упорно, тягуче. Выглядя жалко, словно побитая собака.

Сладко, с кислинкой. Обито нравится.

Дрогнувшими пальцами Учиха коснулся лба, осторожно убрал в сторону непослушную седую прядь, провел по тонкому шраму, пересекающему бровь, веко, щеку, подцепил край маски…

_— Не надо…_

Обито мог поклясться, что эта тихая мольба на выдохе ему лишь послышалась, потому как ни единый мускул на лице Хатаке не дернулся, лишь зрачок бесцветного как и весь Какаши глаза подрагивал, словно его обладатель еще не решил должен ли тот расшириться от испуга или какого-то более желанного чувства.

Подумалось, что нужно было сначала снять перчатку — до горечи на языке захотелось попробовать какова эта тонкая ткань на ощупь. В отличии от кожи Какаши — он её еще не касался. Или возможно когда-то очень давно, ещё в их прошлой жизни. До того, как одного из них перемололо камнями, а второго — сожалениями.

Маска соскользнула легко, словно и до прикосновений Обито держалась на одном лишь желании обладателя. Шрам неровным кантом тянулся практически до самого уголка блестящих влагой губ. Были времена — больше всего на свете Учихе хотелось узнать, что же прячется под этой маской, какое страшное уродство или позор скрывает она ото всех.

Большой палец скользнул по губам, приподнимая верхнюю, но лишь на секунду, пока шумно выдохнувший Какаши не дернулся, самовольно уходя от чужих прикосновений. Как он и думал. Острые. Что и следовало ожидать от сына наследницы клана Инузука. Думается, с этими клыками он даже походит на одну из своих псин.

Не зря прятал.

Не зря Учиха копался в архивных документах.

— Знаешь, — Обито задумчиво провел языком по собственным в мгновение пересохшим губам и, не отрывая взгляда от небольшой темной точки под губой, вновь протянул руку к чужому лицу, на это раз менее нежно ухватывая за подбородок, — с этой родинкой ты похож на блядину. Но тебе к лицу.

Кожа такая тонкая, что кажется, останутся синяки от его грубых перчаток, но так было бы даже лучше. Хатаке слегка хмурит брови и приоткрывает рот, собираясь видимо что-то сказать, но так и замолкает, не решившись. Его глаза полуприкрыты, а грудь вздымается глубоко — создается впечатление, что чужие касания утягивают его в беспокойный сон, и лишь из последних сил он ловит ускользающее сознание.

— Ты же любил такие в детстве? — Обито вертит зажатый в пальцах леденец, наконец отрываясь от разглядывания чужого лица. Сам не замечает, как сдавливает подбородок сильнее, пока чужая ладонь не ложится поверх его предплечья, тем не менее даже не делая попыток хоть как-то оттолкнуть.

Чужая рука магическим образом греет. Ладонь Хатаке ледяная, а тепло разливается по телу Обито даже не от места касания, но в внутри что-то приятно поднимается, порожденное этим жаром.

— Больно? — Учиха не ждёт ответа — его пальцы соскальзывают немного выше и надавливают на щёки болезненно скривившегося Какаши. В ту же секунду он насильно толкает желтый леденец в приоткрывшийся рот. — Вот так. Хороший мальчик.

От собственных слов сладким маревом ведет голову, а на руке чувствуется призрачное влажное дыхание. Легкое сопротивление языка заставляет Обито, задумчиво усмехнувшись, прикусить губу и надавить сильнее, проталкивая конфету глубже. Хатаке морщится, его хватка на чужой руке усиливается, но палочка в пальцах Учихи всё так же мелко-мелко подрагивает, когда он в очередной раз, с нажимом мазнув по языку, стукает конфетой по зубам.

Отвести взгляд от страдальческого лица выходит, лишь когда Какаши шумно сглатывает накопившуюся во рту приторную слюну. Обито следит за скользнувшим вверх-вниз кадыком и, сглатывая следом, проводит языком по губам, будто они тоже перемазаны в этой сладости, маленькими блестящими капельками размазавшейся в уголках чужих губ.

Ему хочется сказать что-то колкое, но голова пустая как никогда прежде — мыслей хватает лишь на то, чтобы раз за разом, задевая острые клыки, проводить леденцом по чужому языку. Переворачивать конфету, скрести ею по зубам, царапать нежное нёбо обкрошившимся краем. Но уже совсем скоро и это развлечение ему порядком надоедает, и, отпустив чужие щеки из жесткой хватки, Обито освободившимися пальцами тут же грубо лезет в приоткрытый рот.

В уголках глаз Какаши поблескивает, и он жмурит их, чтобы через мгновение снова распахнуть. Чужие пальцы с силой давят на язык, проводят по ровному ряду зубов, изнутри оттягивают саднящую щёку. И он не может заставить себя сделать ничего против этого. Пытается собраться, но каждый раз хватает сил лишь на то, чтобы сдержать рвущийся наружу жалобный скулёж, когда Учиха в очередной раз слишком сильно давит на треснувшую от натяжения губу. Едва заметного привкуса крови даже не чувствуется на фоне отвратительной кисловатой сладости. Его тошнит от этого вкуса. От этих пальцев. От этого Обито. Тошнит до засевших в груди рыданий. И сам себе он тоже отвратителен.

Какое-то черное с красными всполохами, злобное существо давит на сердце прямо изнутри. Оно повторяет, не останавливаясь, свою жестокую мантру.

_Ты виноват. Ты виноват! Ты заслуживаешь большего. Это часть твоего искупления, не сопротивляйся. Ты же любил такие в детстве. **Хороший мальчик.**_

И смеется. Смеется хрипло и надрывно, как смеется _этот_ Обито.

От смеха этого болезненно, но как-то одновременно с тем и до одури хорошо. Внутри борются слишком противоречивые желания. Дотянуться до лежащего рядом куная и со всей силы вдарить по сильной, удерживающей руке или, прикрыв глаза, прогнуться в пояснице, подставляя рот под чужое насилие. Будто Учиха таким образом сможет прямо через глотку вырвать его кровоточащее черной меланхолией сердце.

— Тц! — Обито отдергивает руку.

В собственных, ещё живых пальцах саднит от укуса, и он тут же словно ребенок тянет их в рот, языком смазывая то ли пульсирующую боль, то ли вкус юдзу и чужих губ. С громким хрустом вторым резким движением зубов на несколько частей разламывается и конфета, и Какаши тут же выплевывает её под ноги Учихе. Тот лишь удивленно приподнимает нахмуренные до этого брови, продолжая посасывать пропитавшуюся сладким и солоноватым ткань.

— Непослушный, да? — Обито насмешливо скалится, и на переносице появляются несколько глубоких складок. Взгляд Какаши мутный, надломленный, но словно некая мятежность скрывается за тяжелым дыханием. Он морщится, как ребенок, над которым измывается старший товарищ, будто готов разрыдаться в голос. Обиженно вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони; за ней из уголка губы тянется, словно нарисованная кистью черточка крови, но на лопнувшей губе тут же вновь выступает маленькая капелька.

От звонкой пощечины на мгновение темнеет в глазах. Обито бы не смог озвучить даже у себя в голове, что это у него от удовольствия. Но от осознания, что у Хатаке, мотнувшего головой вслед за ударом, наверняка к дрогнувшей картине мира прибавились ещё и искры из глаз — что-то пониже живота приятно свербит. Наконец губы Какаши сами размыкаются и с них срывается краткий хриплый стон.

Он на несколько секунд смиренно прикрывает глаза — белесые ресницы подрагивают в такт рваному дыханию, а брови сходятся над переносицей, когда собственные ледяные пальцы касаются горящей огнем щеки. Потрясающе больно.

— Чего ты молчишь? — Обито морщит нос и делает шаг вперёд, оказываясь вплотную к Какаши. Одна нога вдавливает палочку от конфеты в траву, а вторая, на мгновение оторвавшись от земли, сминает небольшой бугорок на форменных штанах АНБУ в районе паха. Учиха давит не сильно, но Хатаке мгновенно меняется в лице. Шумно, кажется даже для самого себя неожиданно, несколько раз со свистом глотает воздух — словно задыхается, словно нога Обито сейчас давит ему аккурат на горло. Симметрично следу от пощечины красными пятнами покрывается и вторая щека.

Какаши продолжает молчать, то ли испуганно, то ли покорно глядя на бывшего товарища снизу вверх. Обито морщится. Этот взгляд вызывает ощутимый дискомфорт — словно даже в этом взгляде заключена электрическая сущность стихии Хатаке. От пупка, вниз, буквально до самых кончиков пальцев пробегает волна приятной дрожи. Ему думается, что неплохо бы ещё раз, уже посильнее вмазать по покрытому ссадинами лицу. Так, чтобы Какаши, покачнувшись, уткнулся носом в землю, вновь, только уже громче, простонал. Но бугорок под его ступнёй привносит свои коррективы в нетерпящие тишины планы Обито.

Он прикусывает губу, и не отрывая взгляда от лица напротив, ведет ногой вверх-вниз и давит сильнее. На мгновение кажется, что глаза Какаши стекленеют, а взгляд теряет осмысленность, направленный словно и вовсе сквозь возвышающегося над ним человека. Вздрагивает от каждого неаккуратного нажима, дышит порывисто и хрипло и наконец, когда Учиха цыкнув надавливает ещё сильнее, сипло, едва слышимо хнычет сквозь прикушенную губу.

— Хватит… — взгляд Хатаке мечется, а его пальцы, до побелевших костяшек сжавшие на бедрах ткань собственных брюк, кажется готовы захрустеть от усилия в любую секунду.

— Прости что? Я не расслышал, что ты сказал?

Обито шутливо улыбается, и подается всем телом вперед, наклоняясь к судорожно хватающему воздух ртом парню. Давит сильнее — под его ногой четко ощущается чужая слишком твердая для болезненности плоть. У его _друга_ явно проблемы с головой. Хотя не Учихе его судить.

— П-прошу… перестань, — Какаши говорит рвано, больше не поднимает взгляд на Обито. В нём всё подряд от псины. Острые зубы, хороший нюх, торчащие волосы. Он рычит, кусается, смотрит и скулит, скулит, скулит…

Парень усмехается и отпускает, слегка дрогнув, отступает на четверть шага назад. Хатаке у его ног дрожит всем телом, дышит с распахнутым ртом, того и гляди вывалит язык, с которого густой каплей скатится приторно-сладкая, с цитрусовым привкусом капля. На темно-серых штанах особенно хорошо заметно влажное пятно. Обито довольно цокает.

Зубами подцепляет перчатку на левой руке и одним движением стягивает, отбрасывая в сторону давно откинутой белой маски. Вслед за перчаткой бесформенной кучей на траву падает и плащ.

Пальцы скользят под резинку и так достаточно свободных штанов, оттягивая пояс вниз. Наверное он должен чувствовать какую-то неловкость или, быть может, даже стыд, когда Какаши вздрагивает и испуганно распахивает глаза при виде того, как Обито приспускает штаны вместе с бельем. Но он чувствует лишь острое возбуждение и яркое, словно предоргазменное превосходство. В детстве он никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного, находясь рядом с Хатаке. Никогда не был уверен в своей силе настолько, чтобы не бояться делать всё, что в принципе может прийти в его голову. Хотя, в детстве он и не задумывался ни о чем подобном.

— Сам или силком драть? — В разномастных глазах застывает щетинистый испуг. Обито, как ему кажется, вполне конкретно читает в них ответ на свой вопрос и, не дожидаясь, пока Какаши справится с подрагивающей нижней губой, грубо собирает его волосы в кулак. — Укусишь — сверну челюсть. Для начала.

Предупреждение звучит тихо, будто бы даже по-доброму, но сомневаться в значимости слов не приходится.

Учиха тянет чужое лицо ближе к собственному члену, свободной рукой направляя его. Красная, влажная от выступившей смазки головка скользит по сжатым в полосочку губам, с нажимом раздвигает их и тут же шипяще выдыхает, когда нежная кожа трется о ровные зубы. Он не может решить для себя, чего бы ему хотелось больше — чтобы этот некогда юный, черт бы его побрал, гений Скрытого Листа, заискивающе заглядывая в глаза, сам нализывал ему, или чтобы продолжал скулить, пока Обито будет засаживать ему до черных мушек перед глазами. Наверное, всё же первое было бы мало похоже на Какаши, а потому отвратно.

— Открывай, — Учиха дергает за пряди и, отпустив уже и без помощи руки стоящий член, тыльной стороной легонько хлопает парня по щеке. Кожа мягкая, немного горячее чем следовало бы на месте пощечины. Тут же не сдержавшись ведет указательным пальцем по шраму. Кожа к коже. Рубец темный, прохладный, словно спустя столько лет до сих пор хранит холод металла, его породившего. У Какаши дрожат ресницы, и весь он словно какой-то нечеткий, то ли дрожит, то ли сам Обито окутан дребезжащим от возбуждения маревом. Он сам открывает рот и поднимает взгляд, но тот не умоляющий, скорее изнуренный затянувшимся измывательством над его телом и душой. Учиха громко хмыкает. — Хоть бы сопротивлялся для приличия, Какаши.

Хатаке вздрагивает от собственного имени, но в лице не меняется. На мгновение смаргивает и выдыхает.

— Тебе это нужно?.. — его голос вибрацией хрипотцы пробегает по телу Обито, заставляя нахмуриться и пальцами вновь скользнуть по члену — он не такой опытный любовник, чтобы терпеть всё это бесконечно.

И помедлив, словно заторможено Какаши ухватывается за чужую штанину, будто бы тянет или отталкивает, но скорее просто цепляется за нее пальцами и виснет. Тут же как-то надломлено горбится, сутулится, вжимает вторую руку между собственных ног и неожиданно надрывисто хнычет. У Обито всё тело сводит удушающей истомой от этого звука и, он с силой встряхивает его источник за волосы, заставляя вновь поднять взгляд.

— Убери руку от себя.

Обито тоже хрипит, но его хрип скорее рык, чем скулеж. Возможно, он тоже похож на псину со стороны.

Член скользит по шершавому языку. Нет, он думает, скорее кот. Запрокинув голову, жмурится от удовольствия, короткими ногтями легонько царапая кожу головы. Рык злости перерастает в утробное урчание, дрожью расходящееся по телу. Низ живота призывно тянет и кончики пальцев немеют. Толкается сильнее и глубже — ему нравится, как Какаши сжимает его бедро тонкими ледяными пальцами, как ладонью упирается в подрагивающий от возбуждения живот, как жмурится, стараясь сдержать проступившие на глазах слёзы.

Снова выходит и снова толкается, не давая времени сделать и глотка воздуха. Бледное лицо покрывается красными пятнами уже поверх имеющихся, а мокрые щеки блестят неровными влажными дорожками. Слишком долго тянул, а потому уже на пределе, Обито последний раз толкается, за волосы притягивая судорожно дергающего за одежду парня, так что он лбом и носом впечатывается в его пах. Пот и слезы контрастно холодят кожу, и Учиха резко выдыхает через нос, выругивается, до скрипа сжимая кулак на чужом затылке.

Когда ему позволяют выпустить член изо рта, Хатаке кашляет громко, тяжело, сплевывает чужую сперму на траву, но не спешит утереться, лбом устало утыкаясь в чужие колени, и Обито не может оторвать его сведенные судорогой пальцы от своих штанов как ни пытается.

— Отпусти, — тихо смеется, и ему хочется верить, что над дураком-Какаши, но внутри все крутит от душевной боли, и даже удушливая оргазменная усталость не унимает это ноющее чувство.

— Нет, я не…

Снова кашляет, не успевая договорить — Обито и не хочет слышать его слов. Аккуратно обхватывает лицо ладонями и, наклонившись, едва ощутимо касается чужих губ своими и тут же удивленно слизывает оставшуюся на них сладость. Большой палец мягко стирает мокрую дорожку, проложившую свой путь вдоль всё так же холодного шрама, и ложится на веко левого глаза, прикрывая шаринган. Якобы отсутствующе в груди сердце рыдает в извинениях, но в который раз томоэ в глазу раскручиваются быстрее, чем кто-либо из них успевает что-либо произнести. Да, похоже, они оба и не в силах.

Это и к лучшему. Учиха и себе бы память стёр, будь возможность. Им обоим бы стёр. Вымарал бы оттуда всех кроме них двоих. Стёр бы всё до их лучших времен.

До тех времен, когда Обито не чувствовал к себе такого оглушающего отвращения.

До тех времен, когда Какаши любил леденцы со вкусом юдзу.


End file.
